


Crumpled Poster

by sarriathmg



Series: DickJay Week 2021 [30]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: DC Future State, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mercenary Jason, Tsundere Jason, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: The mercenary Red Hood catches Nightwing and delivers his winning speech.Based onthis Future State cover.Dickjay Week Day 15: Future State
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: DickJay Week 2021 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151744
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Crumpled Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [皱巴巴的通缉海报](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642109) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> I wasn't planning on an extra day, I was just gonna do the 14 and call it a day.
> 
> But then [this Future State cover](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EteldfyXcAQeTNt?format=jpg&name=medium) came and it's got the best bootylicious Jason with pup-bearing hips and omega waistline and I can't help it.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
